A rim for a motor vehicle wheel generally has an outer rim ring for mounting a tire. A central flange region is secured to the flange of the wheel hub at the center of the rim. A connection region between the center of the rim and the flange has openings which may have different forms.
The openings serve to save weight and may also support the ventilation of the brake disk which is located behind the rim. Air turbulence in the region of the openings may lead to increased energy expenditure. In addition, vehicle owners often perceive the openings to be unattractive and may prefer a different design.
Rim inserts that can be inserted into the openings are known, for example, from DE 20 2009 013 418 U1. The rim inserts described therein are secured in the openings by means of bolts or screws and a U-shaped bracket. This approach to securing rim inserts is relatively complex.
DE 10 2011 107 064 A1 also describes rim inserts that are retained in the rim by means of a screw connection and are further secured by means of a dual-sided adhesive strip. These rim inserts have individual catch elements or catch arms that engage catch projections behind an internal edge of the opening. The length of the catch arms must be precisely adapted to the depth of the openings so that the rim inserts are securely retained and have no play. The rim inserts are secured by securing rings that are pushed onto the catch arms at the rear side of the rims. This variant is also complex and disadvantageous in this regard.
This disclosure is directed to overcome the above noted disadvantages and other problems as summarized below.